Upside down, Turned around, Backwards
by DarkshadowXsunny-sides
Summary: So I have wonderful powers that I hide cause I hate them. When the truth comes out how will we all coop with my secret. The Autobots find out there not the only aliens on earth. As in what Optimus says, "There's a lot more than meets the eye with her." You get to watch my not so normal life, get even more not so normal.
1. The Inbetween

I am something like the species could humans, the only difference is that we live in the in between in outer space, and we have powers. We are the guardians of everything, space, time, gravity. We are all meant for one job, you could be a guardian of a planet, war lord etc. I am one of a kind though I lived since the beginning of time just rebirth after death same with my siblings, I am the holder of power, the almighty. I control the fabric of reality, I keep everything how it's suppose to be. I'm special because, I am supposed to be the destruction of everything, but I wanted to change that. So I was given the chance to be the peace keeper. The gods of everything engraved symbols into my bare skin that all meant something.

I had a simply task become a princess rule everything, and everyone. There was just one tiny setback I hated princess I didn't want to rule anything. I wanted to live an adventure explore the universe, be me. Everyone respect my wishes so I became a planet guardian. You are suppose to choose your planet when you turn 18 vorns old, but my life just isn't like everyone elses. So I was leaving at 15 vorns instead of 18. I was standing in the counsel room. I was pumped I couldn't wait to leave. "Ok Alexander are you ready to spin the wheel." I nodded eagerly.

5 times I spun the wheel it landed on the planet Cybertron everytime, but I couldn't go there because the place was at war, and I was only 15. So I spun the wheel one last time, and it finally landed on a different planet. Earth with the big words restart. "What does that mean?" Asked my little brother Chris. "It means my dear son that Alexander will be sent away and will not remember us until the things she will need to protect her." I smiled. "Are you ready Alex?" I nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be." I said my goodbyes I walked through the portal.

* * *

**This was suppose to be the first story, but I switched it up. **

**Darkshadow out**


	2. Adoption

**_Time skipped_**

"Hi Sam you want to come over Mickey's coming." Sam looked at me then nodded. "Sure, but I have to ask my parents first." I shook my head, "Sammy you're 14 you should need to when you have a phone." He gave the 'really' look. "Well I'm 14, and I'm still called Sammy!"

He gave me an intense glare, it did affect me. As we continued to walk Sam was giving me a weird look, and I knew immediately what he was thinking. 'When I was 6 this guy threaten me he still does, but they are getting worst. I don't know why he's doing it and don't even know who he is.' "What Sam?" I asked warily.

"Has he threaten you lately." I looked away, "I'll take your silence as a yes. What are your parents doing about it." I glared at him intimidatingly he back up a bit. "Those people aren't my parents Samuel, nothing they are doing nothing." I growled out. Sam just sighed, and we walked silently down the street. It it we came to the path that split mine and Sam's neighborhood. "Bye Sammy!"

I shouted at him. He turned and glared at me, and tried to punch me. I just ran down my neighborhood fast enough to get away. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU ALEXANDER!" He shouted. "You can dream Sammy." I giggled as he stormed to his neighborhood.

I opened the door to my temporary home. "Alex is that you." My foster mom said sweetly. "Yes." I said trying to hid my annoyance. I walked into the common room to see a man and woman sitting on the couch they looked like a cute couple.

I sat opposite of the people. "Your Alexander Wells right. I'm Leah and this is my husband Joel. We heard about you as soon as they described you we wanted you." I looked at them wary, "What did they say." I asked. They both laughed at me, "They said, You were rambunctious, a wild child, adventurous, daring, sweet with kids, different, the list goes on." I smiled at them all that was true, "You really want me?"

They both nodded, "We know what happen to your parents, and we just wanted to say we don't want to replace them we just want to be at least second to them." Joel said sweetly.

_**Flashback**_

_I was 3, and my mommy and daddy were taking me Sam, and Mikaela to Disneyland for a summer vacation . I was watching the signs we were almost out of Nevada. When a flash went across my eye, I saw a truck crash into us. "Twuck!" I whined loudly. "What's wrong sweetheart?" My mommy asked me. "Twuck." I said again pointing to the semi. She nodded "Yes a semi truck." I whined loudly I unbuckled my seatbelt, and climbed on to Sam's and Mickey's. I pushed down hard until I hear a pop. I sat back in my seat._

_I looked up again the Semi came swerving it hit the car full force, we all screamed in fear. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. When I opened them again we didn't have a front part of the car anymore. I looked down my buckle broken and so was Sam's and Mickey's. I slowly got out of my seat I climbed to the front seats. I shook my mommy and daddy trying to wake them, but they wouldn't. "Mommy. Daddy, you no wake up. Mommy! Daddy!"_

_I shouted for them to wake up there heads were bleeding real bad. I wiped my tears, and pulled Sam's and Mikaela's hand to get out of the car. We were over in the grass sitting down we had our backpacks on. The car blow up right in front of our face. "Bye-bye." I cried. My anger started to boil I got up, and stood in front of the semi with all my force I pushed it away, and screamed. All cars close to me windows broke. Sam hugged me, and pulled me away._

_**End of Flashback**_

__I whimpered softly, Leah got up and went over walked over to me she hugged me tight. I welcomed the warm embrace. "Is that a yes you will let us adopt you." I nodded.

* * *

**So what you thinking about this story. I know I write alot about car crashes, but I've been in my fair share of car accidents.**

**Anyway R&R**

**DarkShadow out**


	3. 3 years ago

Me and my new parents went upstairs to packing my stuff so I could go to my new house. I was all kinds of happy finally get to call a place home. Home sweet home. The best part is that me and Sam are now neighbors. "So Alex what kind of things do you like?" I smiled at me new parents. "Well I like lots of things what exactly do you want too know."

They both smiled at me. "Well what are your hobbies?" I had to think for a while. "Well I love being active so one hobby is going outside and playing. I like being social, at school I'm the social butterfly. Drawing, acting, joking etc." They laughed softly then Joel ruffled my hair.

You're the daughter we always wanted." I smirked at him. "I'm a tomboy." They both laughed at me I laughed too it was meant to be a didn't take all too long to pack my stuff. Before I knew it we were in the car driving to my house. When we parked I saw Sam outside playing with Mojo I smiled at him he frowned then ran over. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Nex. Alex what is going on?" He questioned I smiled happily at him. "Sammy meet me adoptive parents Leah and Joel." He looked at me shocked.

I nodded he smiled the punched me in the arm. "What the heck Sam." I asked rubbing my arm. "I told you I was going to get you." He smirked as I glared at him. "Alex if you want to play with your friend you can, we can set up your room."

I nodded at them as I chased Sam to his house and tackled him into the ground. We were laughing and roughhousing like we normally do. I told Sam goodbye then ran home. "Alex did you have fun? I nodded happily and began explaining what I did with Sam.

"Your room is all set up. You can check it out if you want." I leaped out of the chair and graceful slide motherhood floor to the stairs. I opened my door, and I was happy not one speck of pink. I smiled at the sight. Blue walls light blue floor, posters of just about anything, and there was some stuff that wasn't even mine. Like skateboards, skis, rollerskates, ice skates. And lots more.

"We are very active too." I looked to my new mom I hugged her tight and thanked her. "Oh and I babysit neighborhood kids for fun, I can still do that right." My dad looked at me, "Gosh you're just perfect of course you can."

I laughed perfect was a wod I would never use to describe myself. "Alex dinner will be ready at 6 ok?" I nodded as they left my room.

I called my other best friend Mikaela Banes and told her about today she was really happy for me.

* * *

The next day was Saturday me, Sam, and Mickey went to one of the abandoned park. "Come on Alex show us?" Yeah we were sitting on the swings talking when my powers were brought up.

"Fine no ones around right?" They both shook their heads. I got off the swings i stared at my head constraining and poof my hand was on fire then I was on fire.

"Cool!" Sam shouted I gave him a cold glare for being too loud, and the fire around me turned to snow. "That is awesome." Mickey whispered.

* * *

So yeah I had loving parents, wonderful friends, I had magical powers, I was healthy, and very active, I was happy.

There is just one thing I left out of the list though I had a stalker who wants to make my life a living hell, he wants me dead more than anything.

Anyways that was all 3 years ago.

* * *

**Cliffhanger you know nothing about what happens next. *cough cough*Transformers*cough cough*:D**

**Oh and this is the story I got my name from DarkShadow**

**DarkShadow out**


	4. Sense of Adventure

You see the man who was threatening me finally said something I wasn't going to risk. So I made it look like I drowned in a lake, but really I ran away. I hitchhiked and walked for ever I came across a man he was fun he watched over me after I told him my story. "Alex my time is up here do you want to come home with me?" I nodded happily.

At first he wouldn't tell me where he lived. Then next thing I knew we were in Washington D.C. then I recognised the man. "President Obama." I whispered he nodded.

**_Time Skip_**

I was 17 now and very sick I've seen many doctors and they all said the same thing. "Her brains dying there's nothing we can do.." The P man just doesn't want to believe it. That was until I confronted him he gave in, but that didn't stop him from trying to save me.

"Doctor what is causing her brain to shut down." I listen through the door desperate to know. "Depression." He said plainly that answer blow me away. Me have the D word.

"What? No. That has to be wrong." The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that is it. Let me explain. What she has told me she has been through a lot her brain can not wrap itself around her problems so it didn't it gave up. Her brain can't fix it, it just stopped working. I am truly sorry, but by the test results her brain is already halfway dead. but you might have some hope she still proves to be remarkable brilliant."

I slowly open the door everyone turns to look at me. "I'm going to die." I whimpered quietly. The doctor sighed but nodded, "Best if you take her somewhere familiar, take her home."

And that's how I got here.

* * *

Let me start from now no more past talk.

Once upon a time...Who am I kidding this is no fairytale there's no happy ending, no this is the crazy, wack, messed up life of Alexander Nex. That just so happens to be me!

I had bodyguards in front of me, behind me and left and right of me. I sighed dramatically 'why must they crowd me.' A very interesting noise caught my attention. I turned my head in the direction of the sound. 'Sounds like gunfire, where there is guns there is me.' So I snuck off plain and simple.

I walked into the clearing of the forest, and what I saw was somehow what I was expecting. Giant alien robots. Somehow my mind knew who they were.

"Sideswipe Sunstreaker." I whispered, but apparently loud enough they heard. They wiped their head over to me. "How in the pit do you know our names?" asked Sunstreaker.

I shrugged Sideswipe narrowed his eyes at me. "What else do you know?" I just shrugged again, "Well I know you're from a distant planet called Cybertron, you're Autobots, um let's see you 2 are split spark twins, and together you are skillful fighters." They put a hand up to stop me. Then did weird motions, I figured it was bond talk.

"You need to come with us." Sideswipe said. I nodded happily, and started walking towards them. "Why are you so willing?" I smiled up at them, and motion for them to lead the way. "I want a sense of adventure I got this feeling if I go with you, I'll get the adventure I want."

They shrugged and they transformered down. I gaped at their Alt mode. "You like?" I nodded at the corvette. Sideswipe just chuckled. I hopped into the car not knowing what was going to happen next. Where my life was going to go.

I only have two years to live a life of adventure. I'm going to make it the best years of my whole life.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's day...**

**I have a date. So happy. :D**

**DarkShadow out**


	5. I can explain!

We had drove to this base that was in the middle of the desert. It appeared to be a ship in the side of the mountain. When we were inside the ship I say all the robots walking around. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker why do you have a human?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked down at me. "We can explain. She had already knew of our existence so we thought bring her to base to keep her safe."

While they explained I just looked around. "Shit face?" One person called me that, I slowly turned around, "Sam?" I saw him and Mikaela looking at me wide eyed. They both ran to me and tackled me into a hug. "What.. How...But...Not dead." I shook my head.

"Um..Sam Mikaela do you know her?" Optimus asked. They both smiled. "Yeah our best friend since kindergarden." I nodded up to them. "Ok can someone explain what's going on?" Ironhide asked.

"I can." I gulped at that voice I slowly turned around. "P man." He glared at me. "Don't start with me." He growled. "I can explain." I raised my hands up in defense. "This going to be good." I glared at one of my bodyguards.

"Ok Alex explain why on your first day back at school your not there. Why do I get a call you're no where to be found. Why did we have to hunt you down through all of Tranquility to find you somewhere you were restricted from?!"

I put on my best smile and said. "Well…. that's simple, they're boring, I heard gunfires, went to investigate, saw them left." I said pretty proud of myself. Then Obama's eye twitched.

"What ever now that you're here you stay here. About her story…" He began to explain my whole story the long version to, but still he didn't even know the whole thing. I wasn't paying much attention because I hate the pitied looks.

"Not to intrude or anything, but why did you come back sound like you had as in what you humans would say 'the life'." My look immediately grow sad. "You're right that is none of your business." Spat the leader of my guardians.

"It's ok really they are just curious. My brain is going through… problems and it's shutting down." I say not looking anyone in the eyes. "What are you saying Alex if your brain shuts down you die." I looked up at Sam and Mikaela sadness in my eyes. "So how long do you have." Sideswipe asked me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I walked away.

"Ok stay close…. Watch her closely we can't have her disappearing again." The guards nodded. "Umm.. One questioned." The president looked at him, "What?" The guard laughs nervously, "Where did she go?"

The president growled, "Find her."

I sat on top of a mountain, I like sitting high up. The air is thin so the breathing harder relaxes me gives me time to think. "I found her." I didn't mind when they found me what I mind it forcing me down.

I looked down to see who found me it was Sunstreaker. He knew nothing about me so how did he know where to look. I climbed down to ask him. "Hey Sunstreaker how did you know where to find me?" He ignored my question, I bit my lip in annoyance.

When we were back at the base my favorite guardian walked up to me. "Hey Alex how about a spar to get your mind off of things?" I nodded happily. I jumped up and down, "Can I have my swords please please." My guards just chuckled. "Yes you can have them."

I was so excited sparring helps me get my pent up energy out. "Wait you know how to fight?"

* * *

**A round of applause please, the next chapter is up.**

**I'm going to tell you now the first few chapters are going to be fillers, I hope I can get the action in, in chapter 15.**

**R&R**

**DarkShadow out.**


End file.
